


The Next Great Adventure

by laurus_nobilis



Series: "Great Adventure" series [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of vignettes about two good friends- Albus Dumbledore and Clow Reed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Great Adventure

**London, ca. 1915**

Albus didn’t have to knock. As always, the door opened of its own accord as soon as he came near, revealing a dark-haired man sitting on a red armchair with two winged figures by his side.

“I was expecting you,” said Clow, standing up to greet his friend. Albus smiled back at him.

“I know.”

The two Guardians stared at him when he stepped into the room; they had now noticed his attire. Yue wore a look which clearly stated that he would have rolled his eyes at the equal amount of suns and moons on Albus’s robes, if there had been a way of doing so without disturbing his dignified appearance. Cerberus, who didn’t have such qualms, simply muttered something about “Master’s crackpot friends.”

Clow, on the other hand, looked truly amused. He and Albus shared a very particular sense of humour- _twisted_ , was Nicolas Flamel’s description of it. Not that he had any right to complain. After all, it had been Nicolas himself who introduced Albus to Clow, believing they’d be interested in each other’s works. He had been right, and over time their academic interest became sincere friendship.

Winking at the Guardians, Albus shook his friend’s unusually tanned hand. “It seems you have used your time well in Egypt.”

Clow chuckled and shook his head.

“I did far more than sunbathe there, my friend. Egyptian magic is quite fascinating,” he said, offering Albus a seat. “Tea?”

“Yes, _please_!” Cerberus groaned. He went next to where Albus was sitting and rested his head on the wizard’s lap. “He wouldn’t let us start eating until you came. You should’ve showed up hours ago!”

“He wouldn’t let _you_ start eating,” Yue corrected detachedly from behind Clow’s armchair, but the Sun Guardian didn’t pay him any attention.

“I hope you’ve at least brought me something edible to make up for it,” he said with mock seriousness.

“Just a suggestion this time, I’m afraid,” Albus laughed. “Have you ever tried a sherbet lemon? Delicious, I assure you.”

“Now, don’t despair, Cerberus,” Clow said as the tea service floated towards him. “Tea’s here.”

The lion focused on the pudding from then on, leaving the two wizards to discuss their own matters. Clow was very interested in Albus’s recent discoveries –his research with Nicolas about dragon blood was proving quite successful- but he seemed even more eager to tell him what he had learned in Egypt. He never ceased to study all kinds of magic, even those which clashed with his own and were therefore useless to him. Albus was certain that, in spite of being such a Slytherin, his friend had an obvious Ravenclaw streak...

“I liked Egypt,” Cerberus stated between mouthfuls of pudding.

“That’s hardly a surprise,” said Yue. “There is little more than earth and fire there.”

“Well, no wonder you like windy and rainy England-”

“Ah, fire!” Clow exclaimed just in time to stop them. “That reminds me- I brought you something from Cairo. Or rather, _someone_.”

This time he stood up himself to get whatever he had been talking about. Albus watched breathlessly as he returned with a golden cage, from which a beautiful phoenix stared at him. The bird flew towards him as soon as Clow opened the cage.

“Amazing,” Albus whispered. “But phoenixes are so rare… You shouldn’t have spent so much on me.”

“I couldn’t help it. I figured you would make a good team,” his friend said with a smile, sitting down again. Albus returned the smile.

“Thank you,” he said. “Does he have a name already?”

“No. It is you who should name him.”

It didn’t take more than a look to decide.

“Fawkes,” Albus said. The bird chirped, content, and jumped onto his shoulder.

The rest of the afternoon flew by with enough chatter to make up for the long months of separation. Albus always enjoyed Clow’s company, and he had also grown fond of Cerberus and Yue. Though the Moon Guardian was still quite distant to him, Clow had assured him that he was the same with everybody and, in fact, he really liked Albus. He even proved that by taking part in the conversation once in a while, especially when talking about his Master’s works.

For it was always the same: Albus’s curiosity would lead them to discuss the Clow Cards. This time was no exception, and even though his friend wasn’t about to disclose his secrets, Albus did learn a few things he had been wondering about.

“There is something that still puzzles me, however,” he said at last. “Why cards? Why not have them take another form?”

“Have you ever played solitaire, Albus?” Clow said with his trademark smile. “A deck of cards can be excellent company.”

 

**Thirty years later**

“So this is goodbye, then.”

Clow smiled in spite of the situation. “I’m afraid it is.”

“Are you certain about this?” Albus asked, still unable to believe what his friend had just told him.

“It has to be done. I have lingered for too long already.” His expression was determined, but it suddenly softened with a reassuring smile. “Think of it as my next great adventure.”

“But what about your creations? What will become of them?”

“Everything is planned. They will be safe,” Clow said. “And, in time, they will be happy.”

“They are very fond of you.”

“I know. But they must go through this, just like every living being does,” he replied. “Yue is the one who worries me the most. He should be simpler… less thoughtful and more cheerful. It would do him good.” He trailed of for a moment, his eyes focused somewhere else. “I think I can still help him about that.”

Albus didn’t have the heart to bring him back from his reverie. It felt strange to watch Clow standing there, looking somewhat odd in his Muggle clothes, grasping that leather book of his, and to know it could be –no, it definitely _was_ \- the last time.

At last Clow seemed to focus on the present again. He turned to his friend with a warm smile.

“It’s the people whose fate I cannot control who worry me,” he said softly. “I wish this didn’t cause my friends any pain, Albus. But it has to be done.”

“I will miss you,” Albus said, and it felt strangely comforting, in a way. “The world will miss you. We need a Most Powerful Wizard, you know.”

How he managed to joke was beyond him, but Clow seemed to appreciate it.

“I’m leaving the job in good hands,” he said.

The sound of the ship’s siren interrupted them. It was the end, Albus realized; this was, in fact, the end.

“I will still write to you for a while,” Clow promised him. “I’ll stay in Japan for a few months until everything is set. Then- you will be the first to hear.”

“Thank you,” Albus whispered. “Goodbye.”

Clow smiled at him. “Goodbye, Albus. And good luck.”

Albus stood there watching as he boarded the ship, knowing he was seeing his friend for the last time in this lifetime.

 

**Hogwarts, 1992**

The words came to him as easily as if they had been his own.

“After all, to the well-organised mind, death is but the next great adventure.”

Albus looked straight into Harry’s eyes, wondering if he had looked so confused himself the first time he had heard such thing. But he understood it now, just like the Flamels did. It had been Nicolas who had first mentioned Clow’s example. He seemed to be perfectly at peace with the idea, and he admitted to Albus that his only regret was never discovering just _how_ had Clow kept himself alive without the Philosopher’s Stone.

Harry had questions, many of them, so Albus didn’t have time to be lost in reminiscences. There were far more urgent matters at hand. Yet it was the boy himself who unknowingly distracted him.

Harry looked like Clow, just like James had. Just like most of the Potters had. But the British side of his friend’s family was much more distanced from its origins than the Chinese branch; very few of them had had any idea of who they were related to.

Still, that was of little importance. Both Albus and Clow had always known that blood didn’t matter all that much. Harry had inherited a similar physical appearance, but his magic, the strong power that Albus could sense in him, had nothing to do with Clow Reed. He was special because he was Harry Potter, and Albus still wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

Finally Harry seemed satisfied with his answers. Albus was satisfied too. Even with Voldemort’s return, the boy would be safe for a while. It was time to start preparing many things… but Harry didn’t need to know that yet.

Albus returned to his office, where Fawkes received him with a merry chirp. He could only sigh in response.

An enemy returned. A boy about to confront his fate. Another friend gone. Albus felt that he, too, was getting old.

Yet, when the phoenix came to stand on his shoulder, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Ah, yes,” he said. “We do make a good team.”


End file.
